Blood Red Cabin
Blood Red Cabin is a British-American 2015 horror mystery film directed by Steven Quale, director of Final Destination 5. This film stars Anna Kendrick, Victoria Strauss, Josh Hutcherson, Ryan Ochoa, Haley Webb and Ansel Elgort Summary While on a camping trip, six teenagers think that the cabin has a dark secret. There was a serial killer who stalks people, one by one. Plot The movie opens with Kristina and Amber when they are young. Her parents will sent them on a camping trip that leads to terror. A mysterious man named Greg Kane who was holding a knife attempting to kill them. Kristina asks "Who is that guy?" but Margaret doesn't know the man. The man walked in closer and stabbed Eric with the knife as Kane slit Eric's wrists. Margaret screamed in horror as her and her kids ran away. Six years later, Kristina and Amber are now teenagers, going to school and learn about the murder of their father. Courtney discovers that the magazine of the death of their father was really dangerous. Kristina's friends were confused about the murder and ran into the principal's office. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Kristina Dean, the main protangonist, she was 17 years old. **Mackenzie Foy as Young Kristina Dean *Victoria Strauss as Amber Dean, Kristina's 15-year-old sister **Chloe Noelle as Young Amber Dean *Josh Hutcherson as David Booth, Kristina's love interest *Ryan Ochoa as Jacob Atkinson, Kristina's childhood friend, he was 15 years old. *Haley Webb as Courtney Cunningham, other of Kristina's childhood friends *Ansel Elgort as Brandon Chadwick, Courtney's love interest *Julianne Moore as Margaret Dean, Kristina's mother *Jamie Kennedy as Eric Dean, Kristina's father *Kira Kosarin as Abigail Cunningham, Courtney's 15-year-old sister *Sabrina Carpenter as Veronica Cunningham, Courtney's 13-year-old sister *Eloise Webb as Hayley Atkinson, Jacob's 12-year-old sister *August Maturo as Michael Atkinson, Jacob's 8-year-old brother *Chloe Grace Moretz as Hannah Dudley, Kristina's roommate *Madison Davenport as Jennifer Harper, Kristina, Amber and Courtney's rival *Hugh Jackman as the Principal *Benedict Cumberbatch as Detective Johnathan Roberts *Alan Tudyk as Gregory Kane, the killer Deaths *Eric - Stabbed in the forehead and slit wrist with a knife (Kane) *David - Stabbed in the stomach (Kane) *Johnathan - Hooked (Kane) *Brandon - Stabbed in the eye and stabbed in the back 3 times (Kane) *Abigail - Stabbed in the stomach and throat (Kane) *Kane - Shot in the heart for attempting to kill her sister, Kristina (Amber) Survivors *Kristina Dean *Amber Dean *Jacob Atkinson *Courtney Cunningham *Margaret Dean *Veronica Cunningham *Hayley Atkinson *Michael Atkinson *Hannah Dudley *Jennifer Harper * The Principal Soundtrack #Charlie Clouser - Hello Zepp (from trailer) #Blondie - One Way or Another #Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Trivia *This film is 182 minutes long. *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Dark Castle Entertainment and Escape Artists. *Both Julianne Moore and Chloe Grace Moretz appear on Carrie. *Both Sabrina Carpenter and August Maturo appear on Girl Meets World. *The Pitch: The Cabin in the Woods meets Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Category:Horror films Category:Articles by Shanell0420 Category:Films Category:2015 films